The present invention is related to an improved nailing gun structure in which the nail magazine is formed with multiple parallel nail channels with different types. A nail-pushing plate is driven by a driving unit to move into any of the nail channels so as to push different rows of nails into a head section of the gun body. The operation of the nailing gun is simple and the different rows of nails can be conveniently replaced.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional nailing gun having a main body 8 and a head section 81 disposed at front end of the main body 8. A nail magazine 82 is inserted in the head section 81. A row of nails 83 are received in a nail channel (not shown) of the nail magazine 82. Two springs 84 are disposed in the nail channel for pushing a nail-pushing plate 85 which pushes the row of nails 83 into the head section 81 for use.
In such conventional nailing gun, the nail magazine 82 has only one nail channel. Therefore, the nail magazine 82 can be loaded with only a row of nails 83 of one kind